


I just slipped on the fucking ice

by Fredagsmys



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Mentions of self-harm, Self-Harm, dadneto, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredagsmys/pseuds/Fredagsmys
Summary: Peter has an accident in the woods, but Raven jumps to other conclusions.





	I just slipped on the fucking ice

**Slight AU in the fact that Peter is the same age as the other teens in this one, and Eric's aware of their relation. I also chose to ignore his enhanced healing factor, because fuck it I make my own rules ;)**

  
The trees were covered in snow and the river was no longer floating, but frozen over. Not that it mattered to Peter, as he could easily run across it anyhow. He was running around in the snow, feeling better than he had in a while. He'd been slightly anemic for a while which made him more tired and irretable, but he was getting back on track. Nothing could stop him now, not the cold and no person or animal that he could easily run around (except a thousand year old mutant god but he was long gone now).

Peters superpower did however come with a few negatives. Firstly, his out of control metaolism which caused him to need a copious amound of food in order to not faint even while not using his superspeed. It also caused him to easily get defficiancies, hence the anemia. The second one was his absurdly short attentionspan. He was a master at getting distracted, which usually wasn't a problem while was running at his own pace...but today he wasn't in top shape.  
He was watching a family of deers sleeping under a tree when he lost balance on his right foot. It wouldn't have been a problem had he not been running on ice. But now he slipped and fell, sliding down the river at several miles an hour. The sticks, gravel, pebbles and whatnot scratched through his jacket sleeves and he winced as he felt his skin breaking, leavin a bloody trail behind him.

* * *

"Charles! Get your ass over here!" Raven shouted, her voice sounding alarmed.

"Commin!" Charles shouted back and wheeled himself towards her with frown on his face. "What's bothering you?"

"I couldn't find one of my cassettes so i snooped around in Peters room figuring he stole it...which he had of course, but then I found these". She held out a couple razorblades in her hand. "I'm worried, why would he keep them hidden?"

"Are you inplying he-"

"Haven't you noticed he's been all down lately?" Raven interupted him. "That boy is like, so damn cheery its annoying. But lately he's just been snappy and just...tired and moody. Moody teens in combination with hidden razorblades usually dont mean good things"

Charles bit his lip, he had also noticed the change in the boy lately. "I know Raven, maybe we should have a little chat with him before jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, like, now. If Peter is doing what I think he is...we need to stop him before it gets worse... and why on earth does he have to be the one student you can't read"

Charles chuckled lightly. "I can still reach out to him though, I'mma tell him to come here."

"Maybe we should tell Eric first?"

"Do you really think thats a good idea?".

"Maybe he knows something we don't?"

"I'm sure his thoughts would have been to loud for me to ignore if he found out about something like that..." Charles sighed. He knew Eric loved that kid, he was everything he had left afterall.

Charles called out to Eric, who hadn't been wearing his helmet since the whole apocalypse thing. He felt a bit nervous though, seeing as he was about to tell his best friend that his only living child might be hurting himself.

  
Eric did not take it lightly.

* * *

  
Peter was on his way back to the mansion. Luckily he only got a bit scratched up, no broken bones or twisted ankles or anything. The scratches did however look quite gnarly, almost like someone had cut through his skin with a knife, which was creepy. It was embarresing however, that he was brought down just because of his short attentionspan. He sighed, and decided that this was something to be kept from his friends, seeing as they would probably laugh at him. Now he just had to mend the holes in his jacket and keep it on for a while...  
His train of thought was interupted soon enough by a certain telepath. _'_

_'Peter, would you mind coming to my office?'_

Peter frowned at Charles' worried tone, but didn't think too much of it. He just sped up a bit to his room, swapped his jacket for a hoddie and made his way to Charles office.

* * *

  
He stepped into the proffesors office only to find that his father and Raven also were there. The whole room felt cramped, and his dad's eyes were red-rimmed, almost like he'd been crying, which Peter had only seen happen once; when Peter told him about their relation.

  
"Hello Peter, please come take a seat." Charles smiled. "How have you been feeling lately?"

  
"I've been fine just a bit tired and stuff" Peter smiled back.

  
"Are you sure? You know...we've been noticing your recent drop in energy and we found it a bit worrying."

"Well I have-"

Raven didn't bother to hear his answer. She just dropped the razors on the desk.

"I found these Peter, why do you have them? You have no facial hair!"

"Why the fuck have you been snooping round my stuff?!... I just use them to cut my bangs."

"Then why on earth do you hide them?"

"I just...I don't want anyone to comment on my lack of facial hair..." he cringed slightly at the memories of being fun of for it in school.

"Oh really? Sure you haven't been practicing some carving on those little wrists of yours?"

Peter was taken aback by the assumption. Did they really think he had hurt himself ? He cursed himself for keeping the razors hidden, and for the first time ever, he really wished that the proffesor could just read his mind like everyone elses. Then he could see how this was clearly a missunderstanding, but of course peters mind just moved too fast for that.

"I haven't Its just for my bangs I swear" he tried.

"Show me your wrists then Peter" Eric said. "Show me that jacket you always wear isn't hiding something.

"I should't have to! You should just believe me..."

Eric looked his son dead in the eye before reaching for his wrist. Peter sprinted to the other side of the room in less than a second however, earning a dissappointed look from Charles. He then figured he wasn't exactly helping his case by acting terrified to show them his wrists.

"Look, I can explain" he mumbled as he reluctantly rolled both his sleeves up, exposing the morning misshap in the woods. "I sliped on ice in the woods this morning i swear:"

Several messy wounds were placed on both his forearms, glaring at the three pairs of eyes in front of him. Charles eyes fell while Erics were watering up at the sight. Raven closed hers and inhaled deeply.

"Save it;" Eric snapped. "I want the truth, now. Why did you hurt yourself?"

"I didn't! I just told you what happened" Peter shot back.

"Then why the fuck did you try to hide it?" Raven asked as Eric just shook his head.

"It was embarresing okay?! I can outrun a fucking explosion but i fucking slipped on ice just cause I got distracted." Peter shot back.

Niether of the adults in the room looked convinced. Everyone had noticed his drop in cheerfulness over the past few weeks, seeing as he usually was an un-stoppable ball of energy. That was why Hank had grabbed him for a check-up and diagnosed the anemia. But he hadn't told anyone of that as he didn't want his friends or his father to scold him about his eating habits. His diet up to this point had usually just consisted of fast food and ramen.

"Peter, it is nothing to be ashamed of, but mental health is something you need to take seriously and there are healthier ways to deal with it than...doing this " Charles said.

"Hank just said it was anemia! I'll be fine"

"Bad appetite is a big sign of depression" Charles said with a knowing look on his face.

"Trust me, there's nothing wrong with my appetite, I just usually eat junk" Peter swallowed. "Look, I didn't do it. I promise, can't you just trust me? I might have...thought about... doing that in the past, but i promise I never have."

"When?" Raven damanded.

"It was a long time go..."

Erics eyes teared up. "Why on earth would you-"

"I'm a god damned fuck up ok? And I don't belong anywhere, people think i look weird, I've never had friends...yhings got rough a couple years back, but I promise I'm happy now, and I have never hurt myself".

"Pietro..." Eric was crying for real now.

Charles took over. "Peter you are far from a fuck-up, you're fastest man alive and even without that you're still one of most compassionable".

"And the funniest," Raven smiled. "And the clumsiest I guess, if what you're saying is true."

"Um thanks, I guess..."

Eric looked down. "You're giving those razors to me, and when you need to cut your bangs you just get them from me, ok? I'm not comfortable with you having them...for a while"

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded and went to hug his father, a new concept to both of them.

"I love you Pietro, you're so much better than you know" his dad mumbled in Yiddish.

"Love you too dad, and so are you" Peter mumbled back in English.

* * *

  
After a lot of convincing, the adults in the room eventually agreed to let it go and they actually seemed to believe that he had just slipped on the ice, after being shown the holes in Peters jacket. Hank could confirm his anemia story as well. Eric did however insist on keeping the razors from him anyway, and Peter figured he'd probably keep an eye on him for a while but at least they seemed to believe him. That was good enough for now, and it actually felt really nice to know that he had people in his life who really cared for him. It was well worth a couple awkward conversations.  
He thanked them for their concern, and walked out into the hallway, where he was met by a Jean, Scott and Kurt. He smiled at them but was met by quizzing looks from his blue friend, and sighed as realised he had forgotten to roll his sleeves back down. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey Pe...oh my god vatt happened to your arm?"

 

* * *

**I haven't written anything in forever and this probably sucks and has a thousand typos but i wanted to post it so..whatever XD**


End file.
